


Can I have some!?

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Picnic, Romance, happiness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward feels no guilt with Jane. Everything's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have some!?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Enjoy.

The light smile gracing his lover's pretty face told him she was happy. More importantly, she was happy with him. After all, Jane had never been like any woman he had ever known. Her emotions were complex but her personality had always been completely captivating to him. Unlike Elizabeth, she didn't feel the need to seem cold or aloof when angry and it only served to help him fall deeper in love with the woman before him. The box of strawberries he'd previously been eating lay abandoned on his lap as he gazed and as he thought, he began to bite his lip softly. 

"Can I have some? I was beginning to worry you would eat the entire punnet yourself." She teased, laughing a little at her words. As she did, she leaned across his lap to reach for one before quickly taking a bite.

Spotting the slight flush that appeared on his cheeks at her words, she seemed to laugh harder, affection filling her. She couldn't help but love how easy he was to tease. No matter how small the subject was, he would react. It never failed to amuse her. It was one of the reasons that he caught her attention in the very beginning. He had seemed fun! Getting to know later, she'd realised he was so much more than that. Her smile seemed to widen, which for once escaped Edward. He was too busy feeling embarrassed to notice. 

"Some men would paddle their girlfriend's bottom for such cheek, you know." He pointed out, his cheeks flaming and red. He couldn't quite help but take a glance at the half empty box of strawberries in his lap, however. As much as he hated to admit, she had a point. Before he had quite happily been demolishing the strawberries. 

Jane's happy laugh echoed in his ears and despite himself, Edward found himself smiling. Apart of knew that he should have felt guilt but he didn't. How could he feel guilty when it felt so perfect? The question had tormented his nights and he had quickly realised he would never find the answer to it. As soon as he had, his tossing and turning had stopped and finally sleep had become his friend again. 

"You wouldn't dare. You happen to like my bottom." She reminded him saucily, her eyes twinkling with amusement. The words as simple as they were brought memories back to them both. Edward could see the effect the memories had on her as it was her turn to blush, he couldn't help but start to chuckle. It seemed odd that she would blush when she had been the one to bring it up. 

Jane tried to distract his attention away from her by focusing her attention on eating the strawberries. Her bites were soft and small and the action seemed to capture Edward's attention. It drew attention to her reddened lips. He could see the juice coating them and it made him wondered whether she'd taste of strawberries. Continuing to watch her eat, he knew she would. It made him want to kiss her to see!

"I do," He agreed, nodding slightly to her,"but that doesn't mean I can't do something else."

His words sent a thrill of anticipation shooting down her back and as she sat on the hard ground, she started squirming. Edward had always been gentle with her and she couldn't think of what he was going to do. She was tempted to ask but she knew him well enough to do that. He wouldn't tell her, after all, and asking would only prove to him that she was interested. 

Instead, she decided to be patient. Edward would give himself away before her curiosity would get the better of her. It always had in the past. As the time ticked by, neither seemed to break. Edward knew she was curious by his words but felt no need to explain himself. He wanted her to wonder for as long as she could before she asked him. When Jane's resolve finally broke, however, the weather decided to change. A loud crack of thunder announced the arrival of rain to them both. 

At first, the trickling rain didn't seem to both either of them yet as the rain intensified beginning to drench them both, they finally decided their picnic would have to come to an end. After scrambling quickly for their belongings, Jane and Edward headed for the big, tall oak tree around fifty yards away from them. Although, it was hardly the most appropriate form of shelter, the big heavy branches would hopefully shield them from most of the rain. 

Standing closely under the tree, Edward noticed that Jane had to started shivering. His eyes quickly took in her thin top and her shorts and he could see why. She looked freezing. Her arms were hugging her upper body as if to keep the little body heat she had left. As her teeth began to chatter loudly, breaking into his thoughts, he knew she was getting even colder. 

"Come here." He murmured to her, softly, as he began to grow worried about her. 

Jane wasted no time in complying with his words, all stubbornness gone and her desire for warmth and comfort kicking in. His arms wrapped around her tightly as her body molded against his. Their clothes felt soaking wet and Edward hoped he could warm her up a little. He was, after all, just as soaked as she was. Luckily for him, however, the cold didn't appear to affect him. Quickly, he rubbed at her hands and arms hoping to get the circulation going and he tried to ignore just how cold she felt. He also wanted her happy smile to return. 

"We could always get naked. That creates warmth." He told her, a wide grin on his face as he spoke. As cold as she felt, his words proved to be successful as the expression on her face changed abruptly. A smile as wide as his own appeared on her face and before he knew it, she let out a laugh.

"Edward!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
